fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Im-Ka
Summary Im-Ka is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Im-Ka (Real Name: Imeria Kazira) is one of the founding members of the Yuracion Nexus and is the last member of the Great Warriors and also the strongest member. She serves as the main antagonist of the first portion of Yuracion Absolon under the possession of Zakiriel. After being severely damaged by Keenan's Fatal Cross, she is able to break free of Zakiriel's control and comes back to her senses. As a result, she becomes by far the strongest Yuracion Nexus member not bound by the Yuracion Deva restrictions (as she is not a Deva), although she is forced to be restricted due to Zakiriel's powers throwing her destructive power out of wack. Im-Ka represents the "Gargoyle" of the Warriors and is known as the Mage of Sacrifice. Im-Ka's background is not explored much in the main series as it is in the prequel series Code: Genesis. Im-Ka is in fact a Kiretah tribeswoman, but in her case she was born before Kirefu's experiments and the creation of the bloodthirsty savages known in the present. During this time, the Kiretah were known as a very powerful tribe of American Indians who specialized in high level artes that even those who focused on brute force used. Im-Ka was born with nothing however. She had no abnormal power, no inherent talents and no family. Despite this, she was still well loved within her village. While she couldn't fight, she was still a strong-willed and charismatic person. Despite her weakness, she found ways to help. Despite this, she wanted to be able to fight for her people. As such she decided to train herself, learn countless artes and master Yuracion Energy. Due to not being born inherently powerful, Im-Ka had to work much harder than anyone else. However, eventually she became a master of Artes and could use multiple of each form of Artes aside from Holy and Fallen Artes (Those are Angel and Fallen Angel specific). She also researched multiple Akashic Texts and the history of the Multiverse itself. She researched various battle tactics and multiple ways to creatively use her Artes in battle. With her power and intellect, Im-Ka went from the weakest Kiretah to th absolute most powerful to ever exist, and best part is that she worked for every bit of her power. Eventually, she was approached by two teens around her age who needed help combating a Fallen Angel by the name of Zakiriel. These teens were Calcos Jocara and Sin Ein. Explaining what Zakiriel planned to accomplish, Im-Ka immediately decided to join them. While she found out that their group of friends were extremely powerful in various ways, Im-Ka still held the title of the strongest member. She was granted the Mage Class (Calcos was a huge RPG fanboy) and served as the group's powerhouse in terms of Artes. Overtime, she joined up with Yvonne, Vice and Sophitia along with the rest of her allies. This in turn formed the Yuracion Nexus. While the group was successful in stopping multiple threats to the multiverse for countless years, Zakiriel was still a constant threat. Eventually they tracked her down and her along with the other Great Warriors almost defeated Zakiriel. However, before they could kill her, Zakiriel activated Fallen Arte: Curse of the Damned. This placed a curse on the Great Warriors that would kill them and their spouse the moment they had a child. This also canceled out their immortality, allowing them to die by aging (Something Yuracion Energy prevents). At the same time, she used her last remaining strength to unleash Fallen Arte: Possession of the Damned in which allowed her to possess Im-Ka (she chose this due to Im-Ka being able to dispel curses). This marked the end of Im-Ka's story until she was freed a thousand years later during the present. Meanwhile her former allies all died and granted past the duty of defeating Zakiriel to their children. Once Im-Ka is freed, she makes sure she watches over the current generation along with her close friends Yvonne, Vice and Sophitia. Personality Im-Ka is a very special individual. To be blunt, she's insane. She's keeps a calm and dominating presence no matter where she goes and gives off a very "I am the best" vibe. She is into many odd things. Unlock those who would rather avoid Lambda's experiments, she'd rather allow herself to be experimented on and to help Lambda create even wackier and more dangerous experiments. Matter of fact, she adores performing experiments as well simply to pass the time. She loves things that normal people would consider gross such as slugs, snails and worms as she thinks they are "Adorable". She is also not bound by the laws of "fairness". She is willing to use any underhanded methods to get what she wants with no shame. This includes using her attractiveness or even Mental Artes to get free food and materials. She is also not above blackmail as she will dig up one's most embarrassing secrets and use it to get what she needs. It is constantly stated that she is a hero that could easily be mistaken as villain due to these traits. And Im-Ka takes this with pride. Despite this, she is still a caring individual and will do what is needed to protect those she care about. Even if it requires some tough love. She takes a lot of interest in Aegis, Serena and Alistar due to the fact that they are the products of Kirefu's "New Generation" of Kiretah (i.e the Bloodthirsty ones). She remarks at how they have managed to have a "normal" personality and normal relationships while fighting off their bloodlust. She wishes to turn her tribe back into the kind group of people it once was. She has also stated that she despises Kirefu and considers him not only a disgrace to the Kiretah, but to humanity as a whole as he represents the worst side of the human race. She, Nerfertari, Sophitia and Yvonne are noted to be extremely close friends and in the past, constantly hung out with each other. Despite the time they lost, all 4 are still extremely close and haven't changed. Vice calls this friendship "the most dangerous friendship in existence" due to the personalities of the 4 women being....very....unique to say the least. Let's just say they these 4 aren't the best protagonist characters in terms of "purity". Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil (Under Zakiriel's Possession) Neutral Good Name: Im-Ka, Imeria Kazira (Real Name), "Mage of Sacrifice", "The Gargoyle" Origin: Yuracion Absolon Gender: Female Age: Over 2000 years old Classification: Human, Great Warrior, Mage Date of Birth: October 31, 30XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Scorpio Birthplace: Kiretah Village, North America Height: 6" Likes: Scrambled Eggs Dislikes: Beer Eye Color: Pink Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Researching various things Xceed: Gargoyle: Hades Dominion Battle Type: Tech Status: Alive Affiliation: Yuracion Nexus Previous Affiliation: Great Warriors, Kiretah Army Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Personal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8. As long a Nocris still exists, Im-Ka cannot die, and the same for Nocris. Only way to permanently kill them is to kill both at the same time), Flight, Time Manipulation (In the forms of time slow and stop), Spatial Manipulation (Can distort space and warp people to other spaces), Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Can banish one into a void where they have their entire existence absorbed), Dimensional BFR via Dimension Zero (Can send other to other dimensions of her creation. Each dimension has different effects), Healing (Can heal even conceptual injuries), Invisibility, Death Manipulation via Dead Scream, Soul Manipulation via Soul Sacrifice, Non-Corporeal (Can make herself non-corporeal even to even the likes of Yuracion Energy users), Mind Manipulation via Mental Sweep and Crushed Psyche, Empathic Manipulation via Fallen Heart, Precognition, Power Mimicry (Can mimic any Arte aside from Holy and Fallen Artes), Danmaku, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sound Manipulation, Body Linking with The Lovers, Quantum Manipulation with The Judgement, Summoning (Can summon various entities to aid her in battle including her familiar Nocris), Law Manipulation (Can edit and rewrite Conceptual laws), Information Manipulation (Can negate one's resistances by messing with their characteristics), Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Probability Manipulation and Chain Manipulation with The Fool. |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Can negate Regeneration (True-Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another". At a certain level of power Yuracion Energy reaches a state known as Astra in which grants the ability to nullify the regenerative powers of even the Devas and High ranking Angels), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class), Law Manipulation (Can overcome X class Law based artes) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Superior to most characters at this point in the story. The characters are stated to have reach the level of the strongest Principality Class of Angels who are able to manipulate, erase, create and rewrite infinite planes of reality or in other worlds higher dimensions) | Outerverse level (Comparable to Yuracion Devas and was even considered to become one) Speed: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Im-Ka is one of the most intelligent beings in the franchises even outsmarting many Devas and Angels. She holds the title of the most intelligent human due to her knowledge. She has knowledge of countless fighting styles and tactics as well as the nature of Akashic Writing and Conceptual laws. In battle she is a very artes-centric fighter who utilizes various artes to completely overwhelm her opponents and end them before they can reasonably react and counter. Weaknesses: It is extremely hard for her to deal with Holy and Fallen Artes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gargoyle: Hades Dominion: Im-Ka's unique Xceed ability. This ability allows Im-Ka to summon the Great Beast Nocris in which grants her a life link that requires the opponent to kill both her and Nocris at the same time to truly defeat her. This ability also grants her great power over souls. With Hades Dominion, Im-Ka can rip fragments out of an opponent's soul and use it to create a high level arte with various effects. *'Dimension Zero:' Instantly teleports her opponents to a dimension of her creation. Each dimension of hers has different laws and effects. She and anyone she considers an ally are unaffected by the the world's laws and effects unless she decides it. **'Sol:' This realm consists of one large chunk of land and a sea of Eternal Flames. It is implied that she had Yvonne aid her in creating this dimension. The heat from this place effects all Im-Ka considers an enemy. Those who are unfortunate to fall into the sea of flames have their very existence burned away. **'Luna:' This realm consists of one large chunk of land and a sea of Eternal Tides. It is implied that she had Sophitia aid her in creating this dimension. Those who are unfortunate to fall into the sea have their very existence washed away. **'Being:' A beautiful, but ethereal realm filled with various colors. This realm constantly deals conceptual damage to the opponent until they are erased completely. **'Power:' A realm filled with various Roman structures and a red sky. The opponent's power is sapped and given to Im-Ka and/or her allies. **'Null:' A realm that consists of nothing but ethereal space. This realm nullifies all the abilities of Im-Ka's opponents as well as any form of healing factor. **'Sandbox:' A realm that alternates through multiple colors. This realm is similar in nature to Being. Unlike other realms, this realm's laws are not set. Here she can edit the laws as she wants, making the realm into her own personal sandbox. *'Soul Sacrifice:' Im-Ka can rip out her opponent's soul and use it as a sacrifice to summon Void Beasts equal in power to said opponent and with their abilities. *'Arcana Arte: The Fool:' One of the many Arcana Artes. The Fool summons multiple gray chains that Im-Ka can control. This Arcana Arte also makes it so that her that coincidences occur that make a fight go her way, such as her opponent making an idiotic decision or their powers just failing. *'Arcana Arte: The Lovers:' One of the many Arcana Artes. The Lovers sends out two pink energy waves that follow their target endlessly until they make contact with two things. At that point, those two things or beings become linked mind, body and soul. Anything that happens to one being is felt by the other. If one is killed, so is the other. This move can also link more than two beings by sending out multiple waves. This ability can be cut off by the user at anytime and can also be used to heal large groups of people while only expending one Healing Arte. This is an Arte that encourages creativity. *'Arcana Arte: The Judgement:' One of the many Arcana Artes. The Judgement allows the user to manipulate white energy that breaks down any physical matter it touches down to the quantic level and any ethereal composition is broken down into nothingness. *'Mental Sweep:' Im-ka releases a wave of energy that rips out the minds of all those within range. *'Crushed Psyche:' Im-Ka releases and invisible wave of energy that completely obliterates the minds of those within range. *'Dead Scream:' A black Arte Circle appears and lets out a sound that instantly extinguishes the life of all those who hear it. *'Fallen Heart:' An orange Arte Circle appears and immediately the opponent is overwhelm with emotions of whatever Im-Ka wants them to feel. A common usage is that she completely destroys their will to fight and live, driving them to commit suicide. Key: Restricted (Kiretah Restoration Arc) | Powers Stabilized Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Mages Category:Possessed Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Body Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Summoners Category:Law Users Category:Information Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 1